masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisira T'Kosh
Nisira T'Kosh is the commanding officer of the Talein's Daughters huntress unit. A distinguished individual by any means: seventy-tour veteran, survivor of the Ailanthus campaign and the Siege of Arta. Well over 600 years old by 2184, Nisira has a slightly stocky physique, bluer than average skin, facial markings approximating eyebrows, and has two husbands sharing her bed, a krogan and a turian. Background Nisira never interacted much with humans before, and so raised no complaints in having Cora Harper forwarded to her unit in 2180 as long as the human is able to keep up. Over the next 4 years of mentoring Nisira grew impressed with the human's performance record and came to regard her in a favorable light. Nisira approved Cora's tour extension once, although she insisted the human needed to try new things at the end of her second tour. To this end, it was Nisira who recommended Cora to the Andromeda Initiative. Amongst her unit, Nisira's reputation is akin to a stern and demanding but ultimately caring mother. She didn't tolerate whining, and she never allowed her commandos time off during an ongoing operation because good soldiers were supposed to be alert under dangerous circumstances. Her lessons included drills in rapid threat assessment and response. She often told the Daughters to plan something "to death", then plan it some more. When Ygara Menoris left the Daughters to found her own mercenary group, Nisira gave it her blessing and approval. Gossip among her underlings include how both her hot-tempered husbands are liable to get in a fight although "Mama Nisi", as she's affectionately named, has a distinctive way of berating them. If asked for war stories, Cora relates that Nisira once assassinated a krogan warlord with a pack of playing cards: the items were apparently a "choking hazard". Mass Effect Andromeda: Initiation During one particular evening on Thessia immersed at work despite the late hour, Nisira answers a vidcall from Cora and helps her clarify a few lingering issues. Nisira referred Cora to the Initiative simply because she thought the organization could use someone as biotically capable as her. When she learns about Ygara's betrayal, Nisira becomes amused and tells Cora they should catch up in person sometime before the latter departs for Andromeda. After learning about Cora's brush with death rescuing survivors from Quiet Eddy, Nisira briefly travels to Tamayo Point to check on her. Cora is comatose, although after performing a mind-meld Nisira confirms Cora's consciousness is still around, albeit irritated at the intrusion. Weeks later when Cora reawakens, Nisira grants her close friend Janae a week off on "family leave" pay despite the Daughters having a full deployment schedule, figuring Cora could use a friend since she had no known family left. Nisira never told Cora the real reason why she sent her away, but Janae perceptively tells her friend it's because Nisira knew Cora wasn't really interested in the Daughters even though she would've been content to stay until she couldn't fight anymore.